


The Three Times Otoya tried to get Tokiya to say 'I Love You' and the One Time he Succeeded

by LStar



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, Oneshot, not angsty tbh, otoyas a good actor, reiji tries to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LStar/pseuds/LStar
Summary: Otoya just wants to hear three words come from his boyfriend's mouth. Tokiya, however, doesn't get the hint.





	The Three Times Otoya tried to get Tokiya to say 'I Love You' and the One Time he Succeeded

**Author's Note:**

> I,,, I needed to write about these two.

Otoya Ittoki, age 22, had a boyfriend. Tokiya Ichinose, who had recently turned 22 only a week ago. The two males have known eachother for a good seven years, and started dating two years ago. Otoya was very enthusiastic about his love for Tokiya, when they were alone. They had to keep their relationship a secret from Shining. The rest of STARISH knew already, as did the members of the Quartet Night, as they were close and Otoya knew they could be trusted with this big secret. Hell, Reiji was actually the very first person to know of their relationship only hours after they started dating. He'd explained to Otoya that he could sense a positive shift between the two and when Otoya panicked, Reiji promised not to tell anyone, and insisted he was good at keeping secrets, as he had a big secret of his own. He was dating Ai Mikaze, his coworker.

So Otoya trusted him.

As time went on, STARISH and Quartet Night discovered their relationship. STARISH and Reiji showed endless support, while Ai, Camus, and Ranmaru lectured them about their relationship. But, since Shining still doesn't know after two years, Otoya knew they meant well.

The relationship was a dream come true to Otoya, as he had honestly admired Tokiya since they met. Whenever he'd play the guitar, back when they attended Saotome Academy, and Tokiya spoke up, Otoya would panic, thinking he was bugging his ~~hot~~ quiet roommate. Thankfully it was never the case, but Otoya would always ask, "am I playing too loud?" Always answered with a gentle "no".

There were times where Otoya was convinced Tokiya found him annoying. Times when he'd ramble on and on about something, when Tokiya would stare at him like he was considering whacking him in the head with his book and shake his head.

Other times, Otoya felt as though Tokiya was the only person he could confide himself in. Such as when he and Eiichi did their duet song and he broke. He ended up calling Tokiya, over the other members of STARISH. Over Nanami, over Reiji. It had made sense to him, but he wasn't sure why. Now he knew though.

But there was...one problem, Otoya had with their relationship.

Otoya was always hugging Tokiya from behind, giving him surprise kisses, and cuddling him at night, and true, Tokiya himself has pat his head or kissed his forehead, but Tokiya never...spoke of it. He always showed it, but never said it like Otoya does so openly when they're alone.

He's talking about the magic words: I love you.

He understands why Tokiya won't say it in public, he doesn't do it either, but when they're alone? Not a peep.

It was...starting to bug him, honestly. So, he decided to hatch a plan, to make Tokiya say those words.

Otoya took a deep breath. Yes, this was it. He couldn't consider this as deceit, he had to consider this as acting. Like a job. He opened a little red notebook and took out a pen from his drawer, writing out his first plan.

_Plan A of getting Tokiya to say I love you_

_Make breakfast in bed._

The next morning, Otoya woke up extra early. Tokiya woke up at six everyday, so he woke up at five. He resisted the urge to smack the snooze button when his alarm blared. He had to be quick, otherwise Tokiya would wake from his loud alarm. Thankfully though, Tokiya barely stirred, and continued sleeping. Otoya sighed in relief and scurried to do his morning business, wash his hands, and hurry to the kitchen quietly. He flicked the light on and opened the fridge, scanning it for breakfast items.

Once he found everything he needed, he got to work.

Otoya wasn't much of a cook, but he can make simple things. Such as pancakes, eggs, toast, and bacon.

It took longer than necessary, and Otoya resisted snagging a piece of bacon, reminding himself it was for Tokiya. To get him to say those three words he wanted to hear.

Once breakfast was done, Otoya put everything on plates, including a glass of orange juice and a glass of water, and included a small cup with a stolen-from-their-vase flower. He glanced at the time. It was already almost six. He walked as fast as he could to the bedroom without spilling anything. He used his hips to nudge the door open just as Tokiya's alarm went off. Tokiya sat up after a moment, yawning and turning it off. Before he could get up, Otoya set the tray on Tokiya's lap, surprising the taller male immensely. "Wha-?"

"Good morning, Tokiya!" Otoya chirped happily. Tokiya blinked blearily at him, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Otoya, _what_ on _earth_ is all of this?" he asked, sounding a bit more awake and exasperated. Otoya took a seat on the edge of Tokiya's bed, smiling. "Well, you've been super busy with idol work, so I figured breakfast in bed will be a small, nice change of things! You do have a really busy day today right?" he said sweetly. Tokiya stared at him, his face softening. "Right. I do. Well..." he picked up a piece of bacon, holding it up to Otoya's lips. "Thank you. This is nice."

Otoya took a bite of bacon, keeping a smile on his face while he pouted on the inside.

Not what he wanted to hear.

Plan A failed.

-

"Are you sure about this, Rei-chan?" Otoya asked anxiously, pursing his lips as he shifted uncomfortably on their couch. Reiji held a big thumbs up. "Of course I'm sure! You know the plan, right? You'll hide in that closet there," he pointed at the hallway closet with both of his arms and tilted his body in that direction, "and when Tokki comes in he'll of course ask why I'm here. I'll tell him you called me here but you're late on a job and it'll take you awhile to get back, and then I will ask about your relationship and get him to say 'I love you'! He'll start to blush and when he says it, then the plan will be a success!" Reiji pumped his fist in the air.

"I know but...no," Otoya shook his head, "it has to work."

"It will work! Now go on! He'll be back any minute now!" Reiji urged Otoya to the closet and once it was mostly shut, save for a tiny crack, Reiji plopped down on the bed.

_Plan B_

_Have someone else goad him into saying it._

It was Reiji's idea. The moment Reiji heard Otoya admit he wants Tokiya say he loved him, Reiji was all on board. He admitted it took him a long time to get Ai to say he loved him, and he ultimately prevailed in the end. He said March 22nd at 9:52pm was the best time of his life. He himself remembered it because it was so special to him. He wanted Otoya to experience the same joy he felt.

Unfortunately, Otoya was having doubts.

Several minutes went by before the two heard the door opening and closing, and footsteps coming in. Otoya peeked through the crack as Tokiya entered the room. Predictably, he paused his movement. "Kotobuki-san? What are you doing here?" he asked. Reiji gave him a big grin. "Hey, Tokki! Fancy seein' you here! Otoyan called me over, in fact. He said he wanted to discuss our duet song."

"Your duet song..? Oh, right. Shining put you both as partners," Tokiya seemed to recall. Reiji nodded. "Mhm. The kiddo already wrote it and we were going to put together the lyrics today. We're calling it _Hyper x Super x Lover._ Pretty sweet, huh?"

"Yeah, it's nice."

Honestly, Otoya had forgotten all about it.

"Unfortunately, Otoyan recently called and said he was going to run a little late," Reiji held his phone up for Tokiya to see. Otoya was relieved Reiji had him call his phone earlier and leave it on call for a minute to make it believable. He really was a genius.

"Well, it happens. I hope he's not keeping you from other duties," Tokiya sighed.

Reiji waved it off. "Nah, I'm done for the next four hours. Then at eight I have to head to the TV station. Catch me on TV tonight, kay?" Reiji winked. Tokiya merely sighed and took a seat. Reiji scooted over. "So? Speaking of Otoyan, how are you two doing?"

"We're doing just fine."

"Oh? What do you mean?" Reiji tilted his head to the side like a puppy. Tokiya closed his eyes. "You're nosey." In response, Reiji poked Tokiya's cheek. "Come on~ Tokki~ give me all your secrets~! Tell me how much he means to you~ give me the juicy details of your sex life~!"

"Kotobuki-san!"

Otoya felt his cheeks heat up. He'll...talk to Reiji about that later. Their sex life was their business.

"Come on! You're not saying a word!" Reiji whined. Otoya heard Tokiya growl softly. "I don't need to say a word. Otoya's my boyfriend, and I care for him. What is so difficult to understand?"

"Don't you looooooove hiiiiim?" Reiji pressed.

"I'm ignoring you."

"Aww come on! You already said you care for him! Why not say love instead?"

No answer. For the next several minutes, Reiji continued like this, and Tokiya never answered.

Plan B failed.

-

"Pleeeeease Mikaze-senpai? Help me out!" Otoya begged. Cyan eyes pierced through the red haired male's very existence. The two currently resided in Ai's trailer for a movie. Ai was working with Tokiya and Ren, who was currently filming. "This does not concern me, nor does it affect my life, I see no reason to help you," he said calmly. Otoya pouted. "Rei-chan helped me last time!"

"That's Reiji. If you asked him to go bungee jump off Mt. Everest, the highest mountain in the world ranging at 29,029 meters, he would," Ai said flatly. "Please, Mikaze-senpai? Pleeeease? Rei-chan's busy and he said you'd help me!" Otoya pleaded. Ai's eyes narrowed. "He said..?" he sighed, "what exactly is your plan of action?"

Otoya perked up slightly, hopeful that this was Ai's way of agreeing to help him. "Well! I was thinking! Since giving him stuff and having someone else talk to him about me isn't working, I was hoping he could be so concerned about me, passed out, that he'd say something on the lines of 'Otoya! Please wake up! I love you!'. You know?" Otoya smiled. Ai's blank face somehow got even more blank, as if highly disappointed. "Your plan as a .35% chance of succeeding. The other 99.65% is him being a decent human being."

"It will work!" Otoya insisted, "if this doesn't, nothing will!"

Ai sighed. "I'll play along. But please refrain from coming to me when your plan fails. So? What's your excuse for passing out?" Ai crossed his arms. Otoya smiled and glanced at Ai's makeup. "Well...I was hoping I could use some of this to make myself look sick! You know?"

"And if he feels for a fever?"

"That's where you come in! You feel me before him and say a temperature concerning him. Then take me back to your trailer and I'll do the rest!"

Ai closed his eyes. "This is very stupid. But I suppose there's no harm."

"Yes! Thank you, Mikaze-senpai!"

_Plan C_

_Scare the confession out of him._

Otoya fiddled around with Ai's makeup for awhile before finishing up. He nodded and drooped slightly for added effect. He definitely looked the part. Now he just had to act the part. He prayed with all of his might that this would work. He left the trailer with Ai as the two headed out. He watched Tokiya and Ai film a scene, leaning against the building out of the cameras sight just in case Tokiya just so happened to look over. The moment the director yelled 'cut!' he knew it was his time for action.

"Great job, Tokiya!" Otoya called, managing to sound a little weak.

Tokiya's head snapped over in surprise. A small smile crossed his face before it suddenly dropped. "Otoya? Are you...okay?" he asked. Otoya started approaching him, going at a slow pace for effect. "I'm fine. I just...I..." he stopped, blinking. He turned away. He knew how he acted when he really was sick, so he just had to mimic that. "Otoya?" Tokiya sounded worried. Good.

_In 3..._

"I'm...I'm fine...I just..."

_2..._

"Tokiya I wanted to say..."

_1...._

Otoya took one more wobbly step forward.

_Now._

Otoya closed his eyes and let his legs give out. He crumpled to the ground beneath him. He heard Tokiya shout his name in alarm and it became increasingly difficult to _not_ laugh. He couldn't even smile. He'd ruin it all and it'd be very awkward to explain all this. He heard feet running over to him before he felt his upper body be lifted. "He's still breathing," he felt soft hands rest on his forehead and a quick pause. "His temperature is at 38.39 degrees celsius. He will be okay with some rest. He most likely over worked himself," Ai said. Otoya found himself really grateful that Ai was a perfect actor. He actually almost believed he had a fever.

"Otoya...." Tokiya spoke softly, voice pained. Otoya waited, his eyes still closed. _Say it...say those three words! Please._ Otoya thought. He was disappointed in the next second.

"You're an idiot."

Definitely not the three words he wanted to hear. Plan C failed.

-

When Otoya 'woke up' later in Ai's trailer, he stayed there for another hour before getting up and seeing Tokiya, he continued his sick act and promised to see him at home. After several minutes of him assuring Tokiya he was 'feeling abit better' he left. As he walked the streets of Tokyo, Otoya smiled slightly to himself. Tokiya doesn't say 'I love you' but he has shown to be grateful, loving, and caring for Otoya. Tokiya was more of a 'actions speak louder than words' kinda guy. And if this was his way of showing he loved him, well...Otoya could live with that.

-

That night, Otoya sat at his desk, head plopped onto his arms, pen slipping from his fingers and his little red notebook right beside him. He was writing down his revelation, and figured...a tiny nap won't hurt. Unfortunately, he ended up totally passing out, missing when Tokiya came into their room.

Tokiya paused when he saw Otoya asleep at his desk, body rising slightly with each soft breath he took. He sighed, putting his coat down and approached his boyfriend's sleeping frame. "You're going to catch a cold and get stiff muscles like that," he murmured, before his dark blue eyes landed on a certain notebook. He picked it up, blinking. He knew he shouldn't snoop but he'd seen his name, so of course he was curious...

_I gave up trying to get Tokiya to say 'I love you'. I realize now he's more of an action over words guy, and knowing that he cares is enough for me._

Tokiya flipped through afew other pages before this one. Plan C, B, A...on getting him to say I love you? After reading over the quick plans, Tokiya closed the notebook and set it on the desk. "You idiot," he said, voice fond, moving to pick Otoya up and lay him properly in bed, tucking him in. "If you wanted me to say 'I love you', you could've said so," he shook his head and let out a breathy chuckle. Of course Otoya was asleep while he did this. Leaning down to kiss Otoya's forehead, then lips before he whispered.

"I love you, Otoya."

**Author's Note:**

> :3 comments are appreciated, loves.


End file.
